geolifefandomcom-20200214-history
Geological Timeline: Going Cambrian
This is a tour of what Earth was like in the past and then continuing to today. As you will see, Earth never will look exactly like it did in a specific past portion of the timeline. Hadean Being such the first eon of Earth's history, volcanoes and asteroid impacts have affected the feel of the very beginning of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and our planet, Earth. * Paleohadean * Pre-Nectarian period (unofficial) * Hephaestean epoch (unofficial), 4.55-4.5 Gya * Jacobian epoch (unofficial), 4.5-4.4 Gya * Canadian epoch (unofficial), 4.4-4.3 Gya * Mesohadean * Nectarian period (unofficial), 4.3-4.25 Gya * Procrustean epoch (unofficial), 4.25-4.2 Gya * Acastan epoch (unofficial), 4.2-4.1 Gya * Neohadean * Subacastan epoch (unofficial), 4.1-4.0 Gya * - Possible first appearances of abiogenesis and nanomonera (viruses and nanobes), 4.1 Gya * Promethean epoch (unofficial), 4.0-3.9 Gya * - Possible first appearances of Panbacteria, 4.02 Gya Archean The Hadean, which was during what whoever would involve in roasted feet, has cooled off and brang to an abrupt end. Then the Archean began with a big floruish to life, where thin seaways, a big ocean surrounding the continents and islands, and even many marshes that were probably a place for bacteria to swim. * Eoarchean * Ataroan period, 3.95-3.8 Gya * - Obvious first appearances of abiogenesis and Bacteria, 3.94-3.9 Gya * Khernian period, 3.8-3.6 Gya * Forstian epoch, 3.8-3.7 Gya * - First evidence of the very first Archaea, 3.8 Gya * Nydayan epoch, 3.7-3.6 Gya * Liwesian period, 3.6-3.5 Gya * Paleoarchean * Soorlaanian period, 3.5-3.45 Gya * Okiuman (Okinaman) epoch, 3.52-3.48 Gya * Hyggeligaldran epoch, 3.48-3.45 Gya * Taimatsuan period, 3.45-3.25 Gya * - First amoeba-like organisms and other earliest prototypes of eukaryotes were evolving, 3.43 Gya * Leactite period, 3.25-3.15 Gya * Kazaian epoch, 3.25-3.2 Gya * Lohjian epoch, 3.2-3.15 Gya * Mesoarchean Cyanobacteria Tolypothrix.png|Cyanobacteria can swim in water. Escherichia.png|Proteobacteria evoled from Panbacteria. Archean Argentina Glacial.png|Modern South American glacier dating back to the Honolulian. Marsh Potholes.png|Illustration of marsh potholes of what life could have been living in during the Taimatsuan. * Hiroshiman period, 3.15-3.09 Gya * Motuan epoch, 3.15-3.12 Gya * Maliaen epoch, 3.12-3.09 Gya * Kärrmattian period, 3.09-3.02 Gya * Sendaisian period, 3.02-2.94 Gya * Lotofoan epoch, 3.02-2.98 Gya * Limoan epoch, 2.98-2.96 Gya * Matangian epoch, 2.96-2.94 Gya * Tidigisian period, 2.94-2.9 Gya * - The Tidigisian-Honolulian extinction event happened, from 2.91-2.88 Gya * Neoarchean * Honolulian period, 2.9-2.84 Gya * Storundertrykenian (Stor Undertrykke) epoch, 2.9-2.87 Gya * Yukidaruman epoch, 2.87-2.84 Gya *Nikutsuan period, 2.84-2.72 Gya *Sapporian period, 2.72-2.65 Gya *Prosapporian epoch, 2.72-2.70 Gya *- The Pongola glaciation occured, 2.7 Gya *Subkristallian (Subcristalyan) epoch, 2.70-2.68 Gya *Neosapporian epoch, 2.68-2.65 Gya *Vanderetian period, 2.65-2.53 Gya *Eosiderian epoch, 2.65-2.58 Gya *Napoleon epoch, 2.58-2.53 Gya Proterozoic The Archean, which was a marshy and early part of the Precambrian supereon, has ended after the last two periods of the Archean eon. Now we're in the Proterozoic, the other eon of the Precambrian time. *Paleoproterozoic *Siderian period, 2.53-2.30 Gya Category:Community